Pass Me The Bottle
by stardust1173
Summary: A night of drinking. But what’s makes this time different? Pass me the bottle and I’ll tell you... OC. Slight OOC due to drunken state. GaaSaku references with mild NejiOC. M for safety


_Ah, more drunken madness but this time with no orgies. !!AUTHOR RIGHTS!! Lee doesn't destroy stuff and Neji doesn't pass out like in the anime. And judging by the fact I'm chaning things you can guess I don't bloody own Naruto._

Pass Me the Bottle

The loud obnoxious laughing mixed with high pitched giggling and even a few snorts here and there rose from the secluded clearing. Around said clearing many bright lanterns were hung, giving plenty of light to the area while the party goers passed bottles, laughed, told stories, and attempted to dance with each other with out music. It wasn't often they let themselves go but when they did there was no holding back.

Tenten suddenly screeched and toppled to the ground face first. Kiba paused to blink before falling back from a sudden bout of mad laughing. The two had been spinning in circles quite fast when Kiba's grip gave way, making Tenten crash to the ground.

Jen pointed at Kiba whose face was turning red from lack of breathing and nearly fell out of the tree she was perched in while tossing drinks down to her friends. As a precaution they decided to put the drinks up in one of the trees so when they got completely smashed it would lessen the pain of continuing to drink and getting a worse hang over. The theory was if they were to drunk to climb the tree to get more alcohol, then it was time to stop.

Naruto stumbled and started hopping on one foot as if regaining his balance but still toppled to the ground head first, reaching out blindly, he grabbed Lee and Hinata. Lee happened to be dancing with Ino at the time and pulled her down as well while Hinata accidentally dragged Shikamaru on top of her as she fell.

The others were starting to get the hint as they piled around in a comfy circle on the ground but a few were taking there time. "Hey!" Jen called extremely loud and waved her hands as if they couldn't see her. "Get me down!" She called slowly, holding their last bottle of sake above her head.

Chouji was the first one to move but he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up tripping over Shino and falling down with the others.

"You get her Neji." Sakura said, plopping to the ground in and instant, leaving him to be the only person left standing.

Being well past tipsy and not quite in his right mind, he didn't even think of arguing as he stumbled to the tree and looked up, swaying slightly as he waited for Jen to climb down clumsily.

It took several minutes with many curses and a few narrow escapes from falling prematurely from the tree but once at a reasonable level Jen sat down, adjusting her grip on their final bit of alcohol and slid off, landing off balance but that was why Neji was there and the sake escaped a visit to the dirt. The two quickly made their way to the group and Jen stumbled to the center, accidentally kicking Shino in the head as she stepped over him, and she held the final bottle over her head to call for attention.

"Now!" She started but paused for a quick mindless giggle. "Now, we have come to the end of our run. And with this final bottle I propose a game." She manages to say with minimal slurring and with some seriousness, a miracle in her drunken state.

"What kind of game?" Hinata blinked dumbly, swaying back and forth as she sat staring up at her honey haired friend.

"Is it Spin the Bottle?" Chouji mumbled out, his words not coming so easily anymore.

"Truth of Dare!" Tenten cheered and threw her hands up but from the sudden action she fell back and much laughing ensued because of the action.

It took Jen several minutes to regain control of the wild group. "No! It's not a game we've played before! I thought of this game just for us. It's called Pass Me the Bottle."

"How do we play?" Shikamaru asked quickly, he was actually smiling in his alcoholic induced stupor which would have been a great shock to everyone present had they not seen him like this before on many occasions.

"What you do is, you have to convince the person who has the bottle to pass it to you by telling the best story. But it has to be true. True story. And who ever tells the best story gets the bottle next and they get a drink and then we start again and it goes around until everyone's had the bottle or we run out." Jen explained the rules, all the time turning around and around while sloshing the bottle back and forth to keep attention on her. "Any questions?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…" Sakura called repeatedly and blinked hard, trying her best to stay focused. "Does the story have to be about us? Can we tell stories about other pe-hic-people?"

"It can be about anybody!" Jen cried happily, pulling the top off the bottle with her teeth and spitting it into the air. "I'll start with the bottle since it's my game. So let me hear your stories."

"I don't want to tell a story." Lee whined.

"Well you don't have to this round then." Jen shrugged and sat down between Naruto and Ino.

"I can't think of a lot of good stories. Can we just go around the circle telling stories instead?" Neji asked, he was having a lot better time with talking compared to the others but a few strange changes in pitch was enough to signal how much he had to drink.

"Well, okay. I guess we can do that." Jen agreed easily and took a swig of the bottle. She shook her head sharply and cried out happily before turning back to her company. "Who's first?" She held out the open bottle and waited for someone to speak up.

"I got one!" Tenten gasped and started hopping up and down while still remaining seated.

"Let's hear it then." Ino encouraged along with approving shouts from the rest of the group.

"Okay," Tenten cleared her throat importantly and adopted the most serious face she could, which was fairly decent in her current state. "I know Lee has given everyone here at least on green jumpsuit."

"I still have no idea how you knew my size." Shino blurted, causing a fit of giggles to break out among a few of the others.

"Any way, I uh…I actually wear mine…sometimes…" Tenten said nervously and looked around the circle.

Hinata tilted her head to the side and blinked several times. "Wow…"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Jen cheered and thrust the bottle into Tentens hands. The brunette took a drink and eyed the group again, this time more mischievously.

"Next?"

"Kiba's sister taught me how to French kiss." Shikamaru held out his hand for the bottle.

"What? When!" Kiba shouted and raised a clenched fist threateningly.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" Naruto laughed and Tenten passed the bottle down to the genius.

"Alright." He tilted his head back. "Impress me."

"The first time Kiba held Akamaru, he peed on Kiba's face." Hinata sang obnoxiously and snatched the bottle from Shika before he could react. She took a nice long swig and shook her head happily. "Come on boys." She winked.

Several of the guys started talking at the time but Kiba's voice rang out above the others as he yelled, "Shino owns a vibrator!"

"AH! My mind!" Jen screamed, clutching her hair and smacking her forehead against the ground.

"Looks like we broke Jen's mind again." Sakura giggled as Kiba drank.

Not a second after Kiba drank, the bottle was wrenched from his grip by Shino who retaliated with, "It was a gag gift Kiba gave me two years ago and Kiba has dream sex with Ino!"

"Shino you bastard!"

"Holy crack!" Chouji gapped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Well I can't top that." Neji looked around at everyone else.

"Well _**I**_ can." Sakura clapped her hands to recall attention to her. "I will be moving in two weeks to go live with my fiancé."

Kiba dropped Shino, whom he had been strangling. "You're engaged?! To who?"

Sakura smiled broadly and swept her gaze over the group. "Gaara."

"Nani?" Lee shrieked. Another mouthful of sake was gone and the blossom girl ignored the new wave of questions shot at her.

"OH MY GOD! Speaking of Suna," Ino waved her arms around for attention. "Shika's got a crush on Temari. And he doesn't know it but Temari likes him too." Ino giggled stupidly.

"You realize I'm right here right?" Shikamaru jabbed her in the shoulder.

"Yeah, pass me the bottle!" Ino held out her hands and flexed them in a "gimme" fashion.

"I've got one." Naruto piped up, figuring he should speak up before all the booze was gone.

"Oh no, this better not be stupid." Ino rolled her eyes and sloshed the sake back and forth in its bottle.

"You guys think I'm so dumb and don't know anything well did you know… Kankurou is gay?"

"What?" Tenten asked, jaw dropping.

"Yup, he asked me out one time." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded seriously.

"Who in their right mind would ask _you_ on a date?" Neji scoffed, which was almost a laugh.

"Hey!"

"Wait a second Naruto. How do you know he isn't Bi?" Ino leaned forward. Naruto just blinked.

"………Huh?"

"Never mind, take the bottle." Ino shoved it in his hands and he smiled like the big goofy moron he was before taking a swig.

"Hey Naruto guess what?" Chouji spoke up.

"What?"

"I've been dating Ino for the past two months."

"Chouji!"

"Way to go!" Naruto laughed loudly as Chouji stole the bottle and took a drink. "Okay, who's next?"

Lee suddenly got a huge grin on his face and slapped his hand on the ground for attention. In a deathly soft whisper he sung. "Neji made it with a guy once."

No one moved.

"Wow." Chouji handed over the bottle in surrender while Neji leaned over and made a mad swipe at his teammate, missing by at least a foot.

"The fuck! You swore you'd never tell!" Lee merely laughed and tossed the bottle at Neji, who caught it and took a nice long drink to ebb his will to kill. "Alright Jen. You're the last for this round so make it good."

Jen frowned and bit her nail nervously, trying to think of the best story she could. Her fingers snapped and her face lit up. She perched carefully and started whispering in his ear, using her hand to block any attempts at reading her lips.

The group watched as Neji's eye first grew wide, his cheeks flushing bright red soon after. He cleared his throat and handed Jen the bottle. "We're just going to go over there now." Neji said, grabbing Jen's wrist and dragging her off to the vague direction he had just indicated.

Jen waved, the last of the sake splashing in the bottle. "See you guys after the hangover wears off!"

Everyone glanced at each other, looking for an answer as to what just happened. "What do you think they're doing?" Hinata finally spoke up.

Sakura suddenly snorted and covered her face with her hand. "Each other!"

"That was so immature." Kiba poked her in the back.

"Can it dog boy, you know you're a way bigger perv."

"Am not! You can't prove it!"

"Ah! Ah! Guys! Watch it!" Ino called as the two started wrestling along the ground, rolling on people as the two fought. And the rest of the group fell to their own delusional activities, soon passing out to wake up next day cursing at the sunlight and their pounding heads.

And they never did figure out what Neji and Jen were doing…

_Not proofread if there are mistakes let me know._


End file.
